Drinking cups are used by people in daily life, and cups with lid are usually used by people when driving, walking or carrying the cup around. When we drink water from the lid with an opening or with a straw, bacteria and germs may build up and quickly generate millions of more. When drinkers have to share the same cup, germs and virus are transmitted from one person to another.
Therefore there is a need to invent a cup that users may drink from the cup without having to touch the cup with mouth physically.